


Under the Moonlight

by dxchess



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, everybody wins … sort of, for the love of my life, germi is scheming, himi is bashful, toyo is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/pseuds/dxchess
Summary: Himiko has feelings for a certain general she’s not keen on admitting even to herself. Toyohisa is cluess about women.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanajimasama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/gifts).



> For my favourite pumpkin <3

Ever since her husband had been exposed for the snake in the grass he truly was, Nobunaga’s words, Himiko had been given lighter duties to recover from her ordeal. Part of those lighter duties included acting as Count Saint Germi’s bodyguard which was mostly following him around the government building they were camped in and not really doing anything. 

 

One of these excursions saw Himiko following the Count through the building, the afternoon sun was shining through the destroyed windows and those that remained intact served only to remind everyone what had happened in the citadel. The Count spoke at a rapid fire pace with Himiko listening and nodding her head at intervals to show as much. 

 

When Germi gasped out loud and ran to one of the ruined windows Himiko clutched her spear tightly and followed,

 

“Germi-dono!” 

 

“Himi-chan put that down and look!” Germi pointed to the group of dwarves in the courtyard below with Toyohisa in their midst, “my goodness I didn’t know toyo-chan looked like that under all that armour and bandages!” Germi purred 

 

Himiko hadn’t noticed that Toyohisa was unclothed, or rather she did her best not to,  until Germi drew attention to it causing her eyes to focus on nothing but the sight of him in just a pair of trousers covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her face flushed red as the blood pooled in her cheeks, an act which make Germi smile slyly,

 

“Oh Boys!” He called from the window causing the dwarves and toyo to look up, “looking good down there!” 

 

Himiko couldn’t take the embarrassment and hide herself behind the wall but not quickly enough. Toyohisa could see quite plainly the flash of colourful silk and long black hair. He assumed she was simply trying to remain out of sight as to not be counted part of the Count’s strange activities,

 

“Onee-chan!” Himiko hissed, “why would you do that?” 

 

“Oh dear himi-chan are you embarrassed? Why might that be hm?”

 

“Because you’re yelling at people out of windows. It’s distracting them from their training!” Himi counters, she doesn’t like the look on Germi’s face right now it’s so similar to the look her uncle gets when he’s got a new plan,

 

“Well if they’re training then we should go down. You’re bound to be bored following me around all day playing bodyguard and a little play fighting between comrades is good for morale. Just ask my men” 

 

“I’m not –” Himiko is cut off as Germi grabs her wrist and drags her through the building and out into the courtyard where Toyohisa and the dwarves were still standing,

 

“There you are! Toyo-chan why don’t you and Himi-Chan have a little fight? She’s bored playing bodyguard and this would be good for her don’t you think?” Germi says brightly still holding onto Himiko’s wrist, 

 

“Nobunaga said we ain’t supposed to” Toyohisa replies, “said she’s resting” 

 

“I am right here you know!” Himiko bristles, “and who wants to spar with an uneducated monkey anyway!” 

 

Himiko snatches her wrist from Germi’s grasp and storms off her face still burning red. She couldn’t even look at Toyohisa, it was one thing to notice him from above but up close and personal like that was too close, she could see every bead of sweat on his bare chest. She needed to cool down.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was still and calm as Himiko made her way to the stream running outside the citadel. It was one thing to live and fight as a warrior but sometimes she simply needed to behave as a woman and that included bathing regularly or more regularly than the men she kept company with. 

 

Laying her kimono neatly on a high rock by the stream, Himiko stepped gently into the water until it came up to her waist upon which time she held her nose and submerged herself completely. When she resurfaced Himiko waded out further into the stream so it came up above her chest just below her shoulders. 

 

It was so nice to be floating in this stream in the quiet night. So much had happened in the last number of days, it was hard to relax in the citadel with the elves and dwarves all looking to the rest of them for orders and leadership. Himiko sighed, she would clear her head tonight and tomorrow start fresh. 

 

Her quiet was disturbed however by the sound of a large splash, turning around to see what has happened Himiko let out a quiet shriek and quickly hid herself behind another rock as Toyohisa’s head broke the surface of the water,

 

“Huh? You’re here too?” Toyo said noticing Himiko trying to hide, “what are you doing behind there?” 

 

“I’m trying to get out! Turn around!” Himiko ordered, “turn around!” 

 

Toyohisa simply stared at the dark haired girl as she tried to hide further behind the rock. What was so wrong with him facing her anyways? 

 

“Shimazu! I can’t get out if you keep staring at me! Turn around!” 

 

Toyohisa furrowed his brow and swam over closer to where Himiko was floating until they were within inches of each other,

 

“What’s the big deal? Toyohisa asked, “you don’t need me to turn around, if you wanna get out get out!” 

 

“The problem is I don’t want you to see me get out!” Himiko protested, Toyohisa was so close to her now. If she really wanted to she would be able to reach out and touch all of him, “just turn around”

 

“I ain’t turning around till you tell me what the problem is!” Toyo argued, “just tell me!” 

 

““My body is repulsive or so I’ve been told. It’s unsavoury to look at” Himiko says sullenly turning her head away as her face flushes with embarrassment. Her body was covered in scars from the battles she’d fought in life, as well as some inflicted on her by her former husband. 

 

Toyohisa appeared to think about Himiko’s words for a moment before placing both his hands in her waist and lifting her out of the water looking directly at the scars on her body, 

 

Himiko reacted instinctively and screamed causing Toyohisa to grimace and he drop her back into the water,

 

“Nothing wrong with you, anyone who walks the path of the warrior should have scars, whoever told you otherwise was a fool” he says finally wiggling a finger in his ear while grimacing. 

 

Himiko opens her mouth to speak again but shouts from the citadel stop her. The voices of her uncle, Yoichi and Count Germi were drawing closer, she couldn’t let them see her in this state so using the distraction she quickly exists the river and grabs her kimono running into the nearby forest. 

 

Once her breathing slowed back to normal and Himiko was sure that she hadn’t been followed she headed back toward the citadel already planning the next time she would be able to bathe and making a point of keeping Shimazu monkeys out. Though one thing does make her smile, the fact that despite everything Sanade ever said, Toyohisa saw her fully uncovered and all her scars but didn’t find her repulsive at all. Though she won’t breathe a word of any of their encounter to her uncle or anyone else. 

 

Toyohisa too thinks to keep his mouth shut about what occurred in the stream and after he finished convincing the group of men who came running that nothing was wrong a smile tugs at his lips. That was one hell of a woman. 


End file.
